


Dry Leaf in the Wind

by razzberry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Porn, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Revelation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzberry/pseuds/razzberry
Summary: "Hinoka wanted to kick herself, to put it nicely. What kind of sister, or at least sister figure, was she? She should be happy for Corrin. Should be proud of her. It should make her glad that Corrin took the time from her frantic schedule to visit Hoshido. If Corrin was happy, if she was successful, if she looked absolutely glowing as a queen of a kingdom, then Hinoka should feel nothing but good things."-Corrin gives Hinoka a chance to act on the desire she'd been suppressing for as long as she knew what it meant to desire something.





	Dry Leaf in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all four or five people that still care about hinoka (sobs) also there's a referrence somewhere in it which, if you caught it, pls let me know in the comments because ily

Every time Corrin came to visit was torture.

Hinoka wanted to kick herself, to put it nicely. What kind of sister, or at least sister figure, was she? She should be happy for Corrin. Should be proud of her. It should make her _glad_ that Corrin took the time from her frantic schedule to visit Hoshido. If Corrin was happy, if she was successful, if she looked _absolutely glowing_ as a queen of a kingdom, then Hinoka should feel nothing but good things.

And yet here she was. Anxiously biting her nails, fumbling with her kimono, aimlessly pacing about her room in the torturous last couple of minutes before Corrin arrived for a visit. She’d have to see her. Be in her presence, smile for her, hug her, tell her she missed her and that she loves her and-

Gods damn. And to think that she had, at one point, been certain that she would outgrow these feelings one day, this petty childlike fixation. Hinoka had spent her childhood and adolescence relentlessly training, pushing her body and mind to the limit in order to become strong, all so that she might be able to bring Corrin back one day. She had spent years not only missing her, but dreaming of her. Somehow pining after someone she hadn’t seen in years. Imagining what it would be like to finally have her back home again. Back in her arms, so she could look at her and take in her scent and hold her closely. Except she wasn’t a child or a teenager anymore. She was twenty-five now, and if it was fixation before, it was probably nothing less than obsession now. Corrin haunted her thoughts, day and night; only now, when she looked at Corrin, she no longer saw a little sister in need of rescuing, but the most beautiful, most alluring woman she had ever seen. One she wanted to snatch away and never let her go. Hold her, kiss her, love her.

She hated herself - hated herself even more than Corrin would surely hate her if she knew of such things. She wasn’t just foolish, no. She was disgusting, something to be scoffed at and ridiculed and cast to the side.

And she’d tried to distract herself, she really had. Tried to find someone who might help to free her heart from its confines that Corrin held. She sought other lovers. She’d go out at night, chat up a beautiful woman, take her home and bring her to her bed, praying that at least for that short moment she’d be delivered from the feelings that plagued her. And surely enough, no matter how many times she did it, every tryst would end up virtually the same way. She would thank whoever the woman of the night was, say she had a good time, and politely ask her to go home. Then she would step into the bath and scrub herself over and over, until the hot water turned her skin red. It was pointless. Even in the throes of passion with a lovely woman, she saw Corrin in her mind. Thought of her. Many times she had to bite her tongue hard enough for it to bleed, to keep her from crying out Corrin’s name.

~

When she heard commotion outside her quarters, signifying that she had arrived, she swiftly made her way to the kitchen and downed cups of sake. There was no way she was going to get through the evening sober.

It was simultaneously both unsurprising, and completely astounding whenever Hinoka first caught sight of Corrin during a visit. This time, just like every other, she was radiant. She wore a fine-looking gown in traditionally Vallite colors: white and turquoise. She carried the two ornaments that were symbols of her status as queen - a diamond ring and and a small, unassuming silver tiara. It rested on the same place on Corrin’s head as her black headband once did. Her smile lit up the room far more than any of the lamps.

Hinoka pretended to look over the table of appetizers, attempting to appear busy. The more she could postpone their greeting, the better. It gave her time to have more of the sake in the cup she held. She didn’t even know how much she spent like that until she heard a sweet voice calling for her.

“Hinoka!”

In a split second her hand was being grabbed by a pair of soft ones. She turned, and Corrin was looking to her with those big, bright red eyes. She was smiling so wide, there were dimples on her cheeks.

“C-Corrin, hello,”

“Hello!” Corrin hugged her, arms wrapping tightly around Hinoka’s neck. “There you are! I’d been looking all over for you, you know.”

“Ah, well, I was just. I was looking over the appetizers. I’m kind of hungry.”

“Oh, me too, actually! The trip here is so long, and I haven’t had a proper since this morning,” Corrin was saying. Hinoka hardly registered a word, transfixed as she was by Corrin and her beauty, the sound of her voice.

“Hinoka?”

“S-Sorry. You were saying?”

“I said, since we’re both pretty hungry, we should sit together when dinner is served! We can plan to ‘just happen’ to be sitting down, all ready to eat, once they start serving. What do you think?”

Hinoka’s cheeks suddenly felt warmed, and she feared that they might be the color of her hair. “That would be great, Corrin.”

“Great!”

Corrin hugged her again. The feeling of her so close, of her warmth, made Hinoka’s heart race.

“I’ll see you soon, then, alright?” Corrin turned like she was about to leave, but then turned to Hinoka again. “Oh! By the way, I talked to Oboro for a moment while I was with her and Takumi, and I think she mentioned she was looking for you.”

Hinoka tensed. “Oboro was?”

“Yep, I’m pretty sure she mentioned it to Takumi. Anyway, I really should get going. There’s tons of people I still need to talk to. But don’t forget about dinner, okay?” She took Hinoka’s hand and gave a squeeze. “See you soon!”

And then she was gone again.

Hinoka took a step back, almost stumbling. Supporting herself against the table, she finished the rest of the sake in her cup with a single large gulp. Many, many ugly things about herself ran through her mind. Groaning, she went to look to look for Oboro.

A good thing about Oboro, Hinoka thought, was that she was never difficult to find. She was always somewhere close to Takumi. It was fitting, she supposed. She herself had had to have a talk to her retainers about their habit of orbiting her almost all of the time. She tapped Oboro on the shoulder and made a “come this way” motion with her head.

“Oboro. You were looking for me?”

Oboro looked her up and down, studied her. “Lady Hinoka. Have you been drinking?”

Hinoka shrugged. “A little bit. Why?”

Oboro sighed. “I know why you’re being like that, milady. It’s a good thing that your siblings are oblivious, but others in the crowd aren’t… You’re going to build a reputation for yourself!”

Hinoka’s fist clenched at her side. _Tell me something I don’t know_ , she thought. “What’s your point, Oboro?”

“My point is… You need to stop letting Lady Corrin throw you off like this! I know you care about her a lot, but-”

“I can’t _help_ it, Oboro!” Hinoka snapped. She surprised even herself with how loud and defensive she sounded. “Ugh, gods. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be like this if I could help it. Just do me a favor and help keep my brothers and Sakura off my trail?”

Oboro nodded and walked away, hearing Takumi call for her. Hinoka bit her lip again. There really seemed to be no limits to how low she could stoop.

~  
Dinner sitting next to Corrin was both an endeavor as painful as it was sweet. She talked so much, laughed so much. She still took itty bitty bites of her food, just like she did when she was little. She made faces when she took sips of sake, not accustomed to its flavor, and Hinoka teased her about it. She also teased her about being slightly clumsy with her chopsticks, often dropping smaller bits of food before they could reach mouth. It was so nostalgic, and so new at the same time. Bittersweet. When the corner of Corrin’s mouth got slightly smudged with soy sauce, Hinoka fought the urge to wipe it clean with her finger.

Not too long after desert was served, an announcer informed that the band would now be playing _Tsugai Kogarashi_ \- The Paired Wintry Wind. Corrin perked up immediately, swallowing down the piece of mochi she had in her mouth.

“Oh, Hinoka! They’re playing this song! We danced it together when Hoshido held its first banquet after the war ended. Do you remember?”

Of course Hinoka did. She recalled every second vividly. She also recalled that she was the one who taught this dance to Corrin when they were both little girls, even if Corrin had long since forgotten that part. She smiled nervously.

“Y-Yeah, how could I forget? That was such a nice evening.”

Corrin swiftly set her chopsticks down next to her plate and stood up, extending her hand for Hinoka to take. “Well, come on then! Let’s dance to it again!”

Hinoka went beet red. Some of her better judgment cautioned against this - against slow dancing with Corrin whilst significantly under the influence. Still, she couldn’t resist. She took Corrin’s hand and stood, letting herself be led to the floor.

The song was a traditional Hoshidan ballad, with many typical Hoshidan instruments weaving the melody, whilst the lyrics told a story of a pair of lovers who could overcome any hardship so long as they were together - as long as they were like an autumn leaf being blown by a gentle dry wind.

Hinoka held both of Corrin’s hands, and followed her as they began to move alongside the music. Corrin granted her the lead role, of course, and Hinoka carried it out with a surprising bout of confidence. She always got quite shy dancing in front of crowds, but she could hardly remember there was anyone else around them, concentrated as she was on Corrin. She danced her part differently now than she used to. The sway of her hips was a little deeper, the motion of her arms more flowing and confident. Her gown accentuated the gentle, feminine curves of her body as they were put on display by her twists and turns. Hinoka briefly wondered if Corrin stole the breath of everyone else in the room like she did hers. When the dance brought them closely together, Hinoka shivered.

The final step put them in a position where Corrin was standing snugly in front of her, turning her face to look right into Hinoka’s eyes. Hinoka’s heart raced, and she wondered if Corrin was able to realize the effect she had on her.

The music slowly faded out, and the crowd clapped. Corrin made a courtesy before Hinoka, and seemed about to pull her hand away, but Hinoka held it in hers. She brought it to her lips and pressed a featherlight kiss upon Corrin’s gloved knuckles.

Corrin watched her, looking a bit puzzled. _Gods alive, what’s wrong with me_. Hinoka released her hand and hastily bowed. “I-It was really nice to dance with you again, Corrin. I’ll see you around.” She exited the floor in a brisk, nervous walk. Unbeknownst to her, Corrin watched her for several seconds before she disappeared into the crowd.

~

Hinoka spent a long while actively avoiding Corrin after that. She found her retainers and begged them to find some way to keep her occupied. She didn’t want to even look Corrin’s way, lest she lose control. That dance had been quite enough a test of her willpower.

She gasped when she heard Corrin’s voice calling her name again, late into the night. Just like earlier, her hand was grabbed, and she turned to find Corrin behind her. But Corrin looked different now. Rather than gleefully smiling, there was a somewhat serious look to her eyes. Her pupils seemed a bit dilated.

“Corrin…?”

“Hinoka… Will you step outside with me a moment?”

Her voice was low and quiet, hardly above a whisper. Hinoka swallowed.

“Er… Sure, Corrin, if you want. Are you alright?”

Corrin averted her gaze.

“I just need some air. I want you to come with me.”

Hinoka couldn’t say no. She never stood a chance. She let Corrin lead her by the hand towards one of the doors leading out of the large room.

~

Corrin closed the door behind her when they stepped out. It took Hinoka a moment to process what was even happening - the cups of sake she had consumed made her reactions slower.

“Corrin? Are you oka—”

Corrin quickly turned them, pinning Hinoka to the wall, holding her by the wrists. Hinoka groaned. Her fight-or-flight instinct made her instantly push back, but Corrin’s grip was unrelenting.

“C-Corrin? What are y— _mmmmph—”_

Hinoka’s mouth was paralyzed as it was taken by Corrin’s kiss. It was sudden, hard, and demanding. She parted her lips once, twice, and briefly touched her tongue to Hinoka’s before pulling away just as abruptly.

“You want this, don’t you?”

“Wh-what are you talking abou—”

“Stop! Don’t lie to me! I’m so damn sick of being treated like a child!”

Corrin kissed her again, rough and biting. Her hand clutched Hinoka’s breast over her kimono, her nails pressed into it. She pulled her lips away, loudly separating her mouth from Hinoka’s, but her hand kept greedily palming at Hinoka’s breast.

“Stop… Stop holding back, already. I know you want this. I can see it when we’re close. I saw it when we were dancing. Felt it.”

Hinoka moaned, her mind in a haze and her body overcome by sensation. She writhed against Corrin’s grip, wanting to say something, but finding that her words were failing her.

“I… I knew it. I knew you wanted me,” Corrin breathed. She dove her mouth onto Hinoka’s neck and kissed, bit at it, sucked on it.

“C-Corrin- _h- hahh-”_

Corrin’s fangs sunk into Hinoka’s neck, and it was painful and harsh and delicious all at the same time. Hinoka braced herself against Corrin, holding tightly onto her arms.

And Corrin’s hands were impatient, relentless as they ran over Hinoka’s body, nails trailing over bare skin where they could find it and desperately seeking more where they couldn’t. She weaved one of them through the layers of Hinoka’s kimono, looking for a place where they could grope right between her legs.

Hinoka let out a long, almost pained _“ahh-!”_ when Corrin opted instead to shove her thigh between Hinoka’s and grind it against her center. Her hips moved like they had a will of their own, moving against Corrin’s leg to seek whatever friction she could desire from it. She felt like she was dreaming. This surpassed even her most intense fantasies.

Corrin kissed her again, her tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, which Hinoka was perhaps far too eager to grant. She opened her lips wide, desperately, allowing Corrin to take possession of her. She gave high pitched moans when Corrin’s fangs sucked at her bottom lip, at her tongue.

 

 _“Hinoka,”_ Corrin breathed, almost delirious. “Hinoka, take me to your bedroom.”

Hinoka mewled, a pitiful high-pitched sound. She peeled Corrin’s body from her, suddenly realizing just how hot she had been, to take her hand and lead her down the hallway. She didn’t care who looked, or tried to follow them. She was far past the point of letting anything get in the way of this moment.

~

There was a small part of Hinoka that felt embarrassed by how easily she let Corrin shove her down onto her bed the second she locked the door to her room. By how Corrin held nothing back as she clumsily tore Hinoka’s kimono from her body, then her dress from her own. But how could she? How could she care when Corrin straddled her, gloriously naked, with her pale, pert breasts right before her eyes?

“Come on,” Corrin demanded, taking Hinoka’s hands and putting them on her body - on her breast and on her thin waist. “Touch me. I know you want me, so touch me. I’m yours for the taking tonight. Come on, Hinoka.”

Hinoka growled, surging forward and latching her mouth onto Corrin’s breast, holding her tightly by the small of her back and pulling her into her mouth. Corrin whined, twisting her hips to grind her core against Hinoka’s thighs. Hinoka shuddered. Corrin’s folds were hot and slick against her, smearing her juices on her leg.

“Yes, Hinoka, _yes,”_ Corrin was moaning. Her hand sought Hinoka’s own breast, squeezing at it, rolling her nipple between her fingers, pinching at it. Hinoka’s hips bucked in response to the electric sensation. She could feel her own slick dripping onto the sheets underneath her. She was painfully aroused and dripping wet.

“Tell me how long,” Corrin demanded, her voice breathy with exertion as she shifted her body against Hinoka’s. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted me like this.”

“Too damn long, _a-ah_ , Corrin- _nnngh_ , gods. E-ever since I can- remember-”

“Really?” Corrin brought a hand to Hinoka’s throat. She grabbed forcefully at it, pulling Hinoka up and forcing her to look into her eyes. Her fingers’ strength constricted her neck just enough for it to be a delicious, pain-edged pleasure. “Is that true, Hinoka?” Her free hand traveled down Hinoka’s sweat-coated abdomen, reveling at how Hinoka’s taut muscles tensed beneath it. It kept going, past trimmed hair and then soft, slippery labia.

“Y-Yes!” Hinoka cried. Her body trembled with pleasure and anticipation. “It’s been so long, _mmmf_ \- Corrin-”

Corrin ran her fingers over her lips, her aching clit, her burning entrance, but smoothed past it rather than going inside. It was beginning to drive Hinoka absolutely insane.

 

“Corrin, I- I need it, Corrin please—”

“You’re so, so wet for me, Hinoka. You’ve really been craving me for so long, haven’t you?”

She ran her fingers over Hinoka’s entrance again, her soft fingertips coated with her juices.

“You’ve wanted me like this for so long… For years…”

The teasing was sweet, for a while, but it quickly became painful. Hinoka cried out, desperately thrusting her hips into Corrin’s fingers. She looked away, utterly humiliated, as she felt hot tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

Corrin’s free hand gently took Hinoka’s chin, and turned it so she would look at her again. “Hinoka? Am I wrong?” she asked. Her voice was so soft, so sweet.

“No,” Hinoka gasped. “No, Corrin, I. I want you. I love you. I love you so much. I want you to- to— _oh gods—”_

Corrin pushed her finger inside. Hinoka was so wet and ready, there was hardly any resistance. She thrusted her hip into Corrin’s hand, seeking to be fucked deeper. It was good, so good, but not enough—

“C-Corrin, _please,_ give me more- please, I need—”

“What?” Corrin coaxed, moving her curled finger in and out of Hinoka’s cunt at a painfully slow pace. “What is it, Hinoka? Tell me,” She whispered, touching her lips to Hinoka’s ear just so.

Hinoka shivered. “I want you to give me more, but I also- _ah-_ I want to please you as well, Corrin—”

Corrin withdrew her finger, and the sudden ache from the emptiness made Hinoka let out a pained cry. She brought the digit to her lips, pulling it into her mouth and licking it clean. Hinoka almost cried at the sight.

“Come here, Hinoka. Corrin moved, sitting in front of Hinoka, facing her. She allowed herself a moment to look at Hinoka like that. Sitting before her, naked, with her face flushed, and her tight body shivering in anticipation. She bit her lip.

Hinoka watched her expectantly, fighting to control her overwhelming desire, until Corrin took her hand and gently guided it between her legs, where Hinoka found warm, soft skin and an abundance of wetness. She groaned. How long had she fantasized about this? Seeing Corrin like this, touching her like this? It seemed too good to be true, but it was happening, she was here.

Corrin’s hand found its way to Hinoka’s cunt again, briefly teasing her clit for a moment before plunging her finger inside. Hinoka moaned, long and deep. It took her a moment until, at Corrin’s urging, she too pushed her finger past Corrin’s willing entrance and into her core.

“Mm… Hinoka. That’s really good…”

“You like it?” Hinoka breathed, desperate, straining to move her hips in sync with Corrin’s thrusts.

“I love it. Put- put another one in…”

Hinoka swallowed her before eagler obeying. A particularly sharp wave of arousal hit her when Corrin’s cunt easily swallowed up a second finger, and Corrin mewled wantonly in response.

“Cor-Corrin, _ahhn,_ gods-!”

Corrin too, pushed in another finger. It took a while for them to coordinate their movements at first, but soon they found their rhythm, thrusting hands and hips into each other in blissful harmony. Hinoka took all of it in - Corrin’s lurid sounds, the picture of her flawless body, her expressions of sheer pleasure - and Corrin was fucking her so good - it was all so much, but at the same time not enough,

“F-fu-uck, Corrin, give me more, I want _more_ ,”

“More?” Corrin gasped, incredulous, “Hinoka…”

A loud, languid gasp escaped Hinoka as Corrin’s ring finger entered her. It was a tight fit, and the burn from the stretch was maddeningly good.

“AuGHH- Corrin- _hahh_ fuck-!”

“You’re so- nnn- so good, Hinoka, _oh gods in heaven_ -”

They stared into each other’s eyes, their gazes transfixed as their fingers fucked each other at a frantic pace. Wet, squelching sounds overpowered the silence of the night.

“C-Corrin, a-are you close?” Hinoka asked with heavily labored breath.

Corrin mustered the strength necessary to lean forward and pull Hinoka into a deep, messy kiss.

“I’m so close, Hinoka, keep going _just_ like that-”

Corrin’s walls clenched and pulsed around Hinoka’s fingers - so much so that it began to hurt. Still she was relentless, focusing all of her efforts on Corrin, just as she’d always wanted.

Corrin clutched Hinoka’s shoulder with her free hand, digging her nails harshly into her skin.

“Make me cum, Hinoka, _please,”_

They shouted in unison as Corrin’s orgasm shook her. Her juices poured onto Hinoka’s fingers, her wrist, her arm, and her entire body trembled with the white hot electricity.

It didn’t take long for Hinoka to follow, not with the lust that filled her upon seeing and feeling Corrin reach her peak at her hand, and not with the sensation of three of Corrin’s fingers fucking her just right as her thumb pressed into her clit. She gave a piercing scream as not one, but two sequential, mind-blowing orgasms rippled through her and took her to a place beyond even the furthest stretch of her imagination.

The aftermath left her breathless and exhausted, but even so, she wouldn’t let the night end there. Not when Corrin was still naked and in her bed. Not before she had a taste of her.

Corrin had hardly recovered when Hinoka was crawling towards her, parting her legs and burying her face between them. She gasped, weaving her clean hand into Hinoka’s hair and holding her against her body as Hinoka eagerly lapped up her slick. Gods, even her taste was divine. She followed Corrin’s frenzied commands, pressing her tongue flat into her clit, and then harshly sucking it into her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth. She groaned as Corrin held a fistful of her hair and thrusted her hips into her, desperately fucking her mouth through another powerful orgasm.

When it was over, they were both struggling to catch her, coated in a thin layer of sweat, and Hinoka having to wipe clean her soaked mouth and chin. Corrin turned, laying on her side as the shivered with the aftershocks. Hinoka watched her for a moment, then carefully laid her body behind hers, touching her waist as if to ask for permission. Corrin granted it by scooted back just so that she came closer to Hinoka’s reach. Hinoka wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, smiling with glee. With her other hand, she fumbled for the sheets, and pulled them up to cover their bodies.

Corrin quickly became quiet, her breathing slow. Hinoka assumed she was asleep. She, too, could hardly keep her eyes open, but she wanted to watch the gentle rise and fall of Corrin’s chest for just a moment longer. She brushed Corrin’s hair to the side, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

“I love you…”

And then she fell asleep, and for the first time in years, she didn’t wake up a single time throughout the night.

~  
“Hinoka?”

Hinoka blinked slowly. The rays of the early morning sun were streaming into the room. How odd. Hadn’t she closed her curtains? What was-

Oh. _Oh._

The events of the previous night slowly came back to her. There was a mild pounding in her head. The sheets felt warm, but she didn’t feel Corrin’s body in front of her. Suddenly panicked, she sat up, forcing her strained vision to look about the room.

“Hey, Hinoka. It’s alright, I’m here.”

Corrin was standing near the edge of the bed. She was carrying the gown she wore last night in her arms.

“C-Corrin… What are-”

“Have you… Have you seen my underwear, by any chance?” Corrin asked, her face slightly flushed. “I can’t seem to find them anywhere.”

“O-oh, here, let me…” Hinoka moved her body, palming at the messy pile of white sheets underneath her. “Ah, here we go.”

She lifted them up and handed them to Corrin. She blushed. It felt oddly domestic.

“Thank you,” Corrin said. She looked awkwardly around the room, like she was looking for something else. Even with her hair messy and her makeup completely gone, she was still so beautiful. Hinoka felt emboldened.

“G-geez, you got out of bed without even giving me a kiss?”

Corrin turned back to her, looking a bit puzzled. “Oh. Well… I suppose I can give you one.”

“You- what? You suppose?”

Corrin leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Hinoka’s lips. Hinoka wanted to kiss back, but she was paralyzed. Corrin sighed when she pulled away.

“Hinoka, I… I want you to know… Last night, it was-”

“What? It was what? Do you regret it?” Hinoka’s heart suddenly raced.

“No! No, I… I don’t regret it, but. I think I should have gone about it differently.”  
“What… do you mean?”

Corrin bit her lip. “It’s just. Everyone has been sheltering and protecting me for so long. I had suspected something in the past, but last night it became so clear that you harbored some kind of desire for me. I… I wanted you to act on it. For once I wanted someone to be completely honest and raw with me. I wanted to feel what that would be like.”

Hinoka listened with widened eyes and a heavy sensation on her chest.

“And… It was really good. It made me happy. And you know I care about you so much, right, Hinoka? Because I really, really do. But I don’t, I mean… Not like that.”

“Oh.”

“We’re… We’re not going to be lovers, Hinoka. It just. It wouldn’t be right. I couldn’t.”

“Why not? What’s stopping you? There isn’t anything, is there?” The words left Hinoka before she could stop them. The emotions were too much for her to control.

“It’s not like either of us are under the impression that we’re related anymore. Xander and my brother are also kings, but they’re both engaged to be married. So don’t say you can’t. You can, you just won’t. You don’t love me.”

“Hinoka, please… Of course I love you-”

“You don’t!” Hinoka snapped. “You don’t. Not like I love you. You never will. And please, don’t say anything else. I don’t need your pity. I feel pathetic enough as is.”

Corrin bit her lip, looking at the ground. She fought back tears. Hinoka stood from the bed and walked over to the drawer. She retrieved a robe and threw it in Corrin’s direction.

“You can wear this. The baths are down the hall to your left. Now get out, please.” She averted her gaze, knowing that if she looked at Corrin, she would no longer be able to hold back from crying.

Corrin hastily put on the robe.

“I’m so sorry, Hinoka.”

And then she was gone.

Hinoka fell back onto her bed, clutched a pillow, and sobbed violently into it. She had gotten what she’d wanted, craved, for so many years, and yet she’s never felt so alone and unhappy in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> ouchie i have feelings ): 
> 
> i might write a sequel to this. someday.


End file.
